Moon Demon
by Shanaar
Summary: Yūichirō and his band Moon Demon are performing a special concert at their school. Mika encounters Yūichirō alone backstage after the concert, and they misbehave. A lot. This story has no purpose other than smut and humour - I wanted to write something short. Rated M for sexual content. AU.


Mika leaned casually against the wall, off to one side of the school hall. The rest of his classmates were jumping around in the middle of the room, a seething heap of adolescent bodies attempting to perform some sort of collective movement known as a dance. He supposed he ought to be taking part, but he had much better things to do.

Namely, staring at the band that were currently performing. Truthfully, Moon Demon were far too talented to be playing at the local high school – a fact that was likely the cause of the almost overflowing school hall – but since all of the members attended the school, Mika surmised they felt obliged to play here. He wasn't complaining, though – unlike the rest of the bands from the school, they didn't sound like a bunch of whiny teenagers trying to cover Nirvana.

He was mainly here, though, to ogle the band members. He supposed the drummer, Saotome Yoichi, was relatively cute, but his eyes were mainly for the member that he shared several classes with; the singer and guitarist, Hyakuya Yūichirō. Yūichirō, or Yuu-chan as Mika referred to him whilst in the shower, was a green eyed beauty, with stylish black hair and a voice that could send an angel to sleep (or wake it up again, depending on what song he was playing), and also the reason for the abnormally large population of girls at this concert – Mika was relatively certain most of them weren't here for the progressive metal Moon Demon was known for.

As he watched, Yūichirō began a slow, gentle melody on his guitar, before Yoichi came in with a particularly aggressive drum-beat – Mika new this song well, and had seen Moon Demon live enough times to know they tended to end their sets with it. He let his eyes drift away from the singer for a short while, past the keyboard player, Hīragi Shinoa, and onto Yoichi. For such a small boy, he was a remarkably talented drummer, managing to look completely relaxed whilst maintaining a fast and complex beat.

In the end, it turned out that that wasn't the last song – after a brief break, the band returned for an encore – they certainly had a sufficiently captive audience here at the school – and played a song they normally left off their set list, a 10 minute epic, as a treat for their classmates. Alas, when you have a crush on one of the band members, even prog epics tend to go by quickly, and all too soon Moon Demon bowed off the stage for the final time this evening.

The pupils continued cheering for a short while, but once it was clear the band wouldn't return, a mad crush ensued as they all realised they were still in school when it was already dark outside. Mika laughed to himself at the thought that the students all acted like a flock of sheep, herded by the invisible sheep dogs of peer pressure and social expectation, before shaking his head at the realisation that thought was far too deep for the subject matter.

Mika waited for the throng to subside somewhat, before making his own way out of the hall, and back to his homeroom. His tutor, Ferid Bathory was sitting behind the desk, a pile of books in front of him whilst Ichinose Guren _,_ Yūichirō's tutor, argued with him, apparently over the colour pen Ferid was using. Mika rolled his eyes a little at the irascible staff members.

"Why weren't you at the concert tonight, Guren-san?" He asked, knowing full well the older man, also a musician, was more than a little jealous of Moon Demon's success.

"Hmphh. Less of the cheek, Hyakuya. Don't you have homework to be doing or something?" Ferid laughed silently whilst Guren's back was turned, and waved nonchalantly to Mika as the younger boy collected his bag and left the room.

As he walked down the corridor on his way out, Mika saw the various members of Demon Moon filing out of the backstage area, carrying a rather cumbersome load of equipment without much dignity. Yūichirō, though, was conspicuous only by his absence.

With the other members gone by the time he reached the door backstage, Mika poked his head round the corner, wondering what was holding the guitarist back. Yūichirō had his back turned to Mika and was scratching his head and looking around absently, as if he'd lost something. Mika was much closer than he had been in the concert, and paused to take in the sight before him. The black haired boy was wearing a light black jacket over a white t-shirt that Mika remembered had some band logo or other on the front. The jacket had risen somewhat whilst Yūichirō scratched his head, giving Mika a clear view of several inches of his white underwear, which very agreeably accentuated his form before eventually descending into some black skinny jeans.

Mika tore his gaze away from his classmate's arse by shaking his head and coughing lightly, before looking back up as the singer's head turned around.

"Have you lost something, Yuu-chan?" Mika blushed furiously as he realised he'd referred to the boy by his pet name. Yūichirō raised an eyebrow and grinned at the embarrassed blonde.

"Yuu-chan? That's a little presumptuous don't you think, Hyakuya? I like it! What's up?"

"I…" Mika stuttered a little, blushing even more as Yuu's gaze settled heavily on his face, looking him up and down a little. "I… was wondering why you weren't with the rest of the band and when I looked round the door you were standing there looking a little confused so I thought I'd ask if you needed any help finding anything?" Mika took a deep breath after an entire sentence fell out of his mouth in one go, Yuu smiling as a gentle laugh escaped his lips.

"I was wondering where I'd left my guitar pick, Mika- _chan_ , but I'm sure there's something you can 'find' whilst we're alone back here." Yūichirō's carefully placed emphasis embarrassed Mika even further, and he cast his eyes down at the floor, but was unable to shy away as the singer stepped forward and placed one hand on Mika's back, using the other to lift up his chin so that their eyes met. "Your blushes are adorable, Mika, but you shouldn't be embarrassed. Have some fun!"

Mika was too stunned to register much of what was going on as the green eyed boy gently raised his hand, teasing his fingers across Mika's lips, before wrapping it around his neck and leaning in to rest his forehead against the blonde's. Yūichirō was close enough now for Mika to smell his gently minty breath, as he stared into the beautiful green eyes of the boy he'd dreamed of for years. Yuu paused for a second to smile at Mika, before whispering his name and leaning forwards to capture his lips.

Some deeply hidden instinct snapped Mika out of his daze and brought his arms up from where they were hanging uselessly at his side, wrapping them underneath Yūichirō's and around his lower back, where they nestled comfortably against his hips. Mika kept his eyes open as they kissed, staring deeply into those of his friend.

Yūichirō seemed content to kiss him slowly at first, giving Mika time to react and dictate the pace of whatever was going to happen. After a few seconds, Mika pulled Yuu's hips firmly into his abdomen, gasping into the singer's mouth at the sudden contact and smiling at the all too obvious evidence of Yuu's arousal, pressing up against his own. Taking this as an invitation, Yūichirō pressed his lips harder against Mika's, beginning to tease the blonde boy with his tongue.

As the passion behind their kiss began to grow rapidly, Mika felt Yuu's hand move up his neck and into his hair, pulling gently every now and then. Mika nervously edged his hands downward, below the hem of Yūichirō's jacket and onto his white underwear. At his friend's muffled gasp, Mika teased one of his hands lower and under the already low waistband of Yuu's jeans, getting a firm grasp of the luscious mound. At this, the singer groaned and pulled more firmly on Mika's hair, temporarily breaking their contact.

As Mika found a comfortable spot for his hand on Yuu's underwear, his friend grinned at him, a look that Mika eagerly returned.

"Say, Yuu-chan, I've always wondered. Why do you wear your jeans so low?" Yūichirō laughed before pulling Mika's head back towards his and quickly pushing his tongue into the blonde boy's mouth and swirling it around, toying a little with Mika's own tongue. He leaned back more slowly after a couple of seconds, though, breaking the kiss and smacking his lips.

"Ah, Mika – you taste so good. And so cute boys like you can play with my arse, exactly like you're doing now. Don't stop." This time it was Mika who crashed his lips into the other boy, vigorously kneading his friend's bum with both hands at the same time. Yūichirō stepped back a couple of paces, his back colliding with a pillar in the middle of the room, gasping and arching his back – making sure Mika still had freedom to move his hands around.

As he feasted on the minty taste of Yuu's mouth, Mika felt the hand that had until now rested near his shoulder-blades creep down his back and lift up the hem of his t-shirt, before running along the now exposed waistband of his own underwear. Yuu hummed contentedly into his mouth before diving his hand lower, running a finger forcefully right down the centre of Mika's crack – emphasised by the tight chinos he was wearing - and then grabbing his own handful.

Before long, though, Yūichirō pulled away from Mika's lips and telegraphed his intent with another squeeze.

"You should try it too, Mika-chan. These things are much too thick for me to get a nice grip. Besides, I think it'd look hot on you!" Yūichirō paused for a second, before muttering "That's enough of this, though." He stepped to the side and deftly flipped Mika around, pushing him back against the pillar. Their positions reversed, Yūichirō shoved his erection firmly into Mika's own, grinding it around a bit. He leaned down, and sucked firmly onto a part of Mika's neck, leaving an impressive love bite that the blonde would struggle to hide. "I'm on top." Yūichirō growled low in his throat, but quickly flashed Mika a smile, letting him know he was just playing around.

His hands now free, Yuu grabbed onto the sides of Mika's shirt, using it to pull the blond off of the pillar just long enough to quickly yank the shirt over his head, tossing it lightly to the side. His work done for now, Yūichirō stepped back slightly to run his eyes, and a hand, down Mika's hairless and lightly toned chest.

"You look gorgeous, Mika." The singer's hand continued onwards – as Mika blushed yet again – gently skirting his abs, before coming to a rest just above the exposed waistband of Mika's trunks. "Armani, hmm? You fancy bastard." Mika looked down as Yuu ran his hand across his abs rather more forcefully, before dropping it suddenly, perfectly framing the length of Mika's erection with his fingers. At the same time, he leaned forward and surrounded Mika's right nipple with his mouth, teasing it with his tongue.

Mika threw his head back and let out a loud gasp at the strength of the sensation, leaning against the pillar to enjoy the feelings his classmate's deft fingers and tongue were giving him. As Yūichirō continued, Mika began running his hands through the silky black hair, marvelling at how soft it was to the touch. Yuu hummed against his nipple, before trailing his tongue across Mika's chest and clamping down on the other with a teasing bite. Mika flinched back, letting out a gasp of surprise, before whining in disappointment as Yūichirō released his erection and stepped back, a slightly worried look on his face.

Mika immediately grabbed the singer's arm and stepped forward, pulling Yuu's hand back to his crotch before pressing his face up against his friend's neck and letting out a moan. Mika covered his friend's neck with gentle kisses before looking up.

"Yuu-chan, you're wearing far too many clothes."

"I agree, but so are you." His right hand continuing its ministrations to Mika's now painfully hard penis, Yūichirō tore off his jacket and t-shirt, flinging them absently away from them. Finally releasing Mika's erection, he stepped back, giving Mika a chance to take in his form.

This wasn't the first time that Mika had seen Yūichirō shirtless – they were in the same sports class. It wasn't the first time he had seen the 'V' formed by his strongly defined abs disappear into his underwear, or the first time he'd seen the waistband of his jeans resting so obscenely low – almost at the top of his dick. It was, though, the first time Yuu had been erect at the time – his penis forcing his jeans outwards into an obvious tent – and the first time Mika could touch any part of Yūichirō's body that he wanted.

Mika wasted no time in taking advantage of this, slipping one hand down the front of Yūichirō's jeans, massaging his cock through his tight, slightly damp underwear. The other hand snaked around the singer's back, massing his arse through the soft, exposed fabric. Yuu moaned an expletive, quickly popping open the button on the front of his jeans to give Mika easier access, before thrusting his hands into both of Mika's pockets and pushing down forcefully, leaving Mika's chinos low enough to expose most of his arse.

Mika smiled into his friend's neck as Yuu's hands quickly latched on to the barely-covered mounds, kneading them with an increasing degree of force. As he enjoyed the blonde's bum, Yūichirō shimmied his hips, signalling to Mika to pull his jeans down further – the blonde shoved them down to Yuu's thighs, allowing the black haired boy's dick to spring forward into an obscene tent in his white trunks, a large wet spot clearly visible.

Throwing caution to the wind, Mika dived forwards, engulfing his friend's dick through his underwear and relishing in the taste of the pre-cum on his tongue. Yuu moaned Mika's name loudly, grabbing onto his bum firmly before slipping one of his hands inside Mika's underwear, gliding down the smooth cheek and gently teasing Mika's hole.

Mika swirled his tongue around the head of his friend's dick, sucking firmly and getting one last taste of Yuu's pre-cum before stopping and looking up at the other boy.

"Yuu-chan… do you…" Mika paused, swallowing nervously, before continuing in a bit of a hurry "I'd quite like to do it on the stage if that's ok with you!" Yūichirō looked surprised, stepping back and pulling Mika up, before leaning in so that their eyes and mouths were inches apart.

"You are so fucking sexy, you kinky little shit. I didn't think you had it in you! Let's do it!" Yuu grabbed Mika's hand, holding up his jeans with the other, and pulled Mika along with him as he peered around the curtain separating them from the stage. Aside from the remnants of their earlier set, the hall was empty, and Yuu tugged a surprised and slightly nervous Mika out onto the stage, both boys' erections pressing up against the fabric of their underwear after Mika eased his chinos lower.

Yūichirō positioned himself right next to the microphone stand he had used during the concert, pulling Mika close to him and wrapping one hand around his neck, the other pulling the blonde's erection out of his underwear. Yuu turned Mika to face where the audience would be and began a slow motion up and down his cock, leaning close to his friend's face.

"How do you like the view from this side, Mika?" Without waiting for an answer, Yuu leaned forwards and resumed their previously broken kiss – slower this time; in pace with his caressing of Mika's erection.

After a while, Yuu broke their kiss again and stepped behind Mika, pulling his friend's arse into his own erection, grinding it up and down his crack, separated only by their underwear. Mika thrust back eagerly, enjoying the hardness of his friend's cock. At the same time, he could feel Yūichirō speed up his masturbation, and saw the singer's other hand raise up, pointing past his head towards the doors to the hall.

"What would you do, Mika, if Guren-san walked through those doors right now, hmm?" Before giving Mika a chance to respond, he continued. "I wouldn't let you run away, you know. I'd keep you right here. I'd grind my hard cock into your incredible arse and I'd jerk you off even harder. Then, after a few seconds, I'd turn you round and shove my tongue in your mouth. We'd walk off the stage, slowly, making out the whole way, all before Guren could find the light switch. It's dark in here, Mika. He couldn't see a thing. You'd have been getting jerked off hardly 20 feet away from a teacher. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Unable to formulate much of a response to his friend's teasing, Mika turned around suddenly and wrapped his arms around Yuu – gripping him tightly – before smashing his lips into Yuu's and pushing him backwards forcefully. They stayed together for a few feet before Yuu tripped over and fell backwards onto Yoichi's drum kit in a position that looked dreadfully uncomfortable. Unperturbed, he pulled Mika down on top of him, widening his legs so that Mika could slide in between them easily, pausing on his way down to release the singer's throbbing erection from his underwear.

Mika crushed his own erection into his friend's before lying down on Yuu's chests, the two of them frotting feverishly. Yuu pulled Mika's head down to his own, their tongues wrestling with each other to the discordant sound of crashing cymbals in the background. Yūichirō's hands returned to Mika's arse, pushing his underwear and trousers down to his ankles before running up and down the blonde's smooth cheeks.

As they thrashed around on top of the drum kit, Yūichirō broke the kiss and brought his right hand up to Mika's face, offering a couple of fingers for Mika to suck on. Mika eagerly obliged, making sure to maintain eye contact as he sensually sucked each finger into his mouth, running his tongue around it as he had the singer's erection earlier. Yūichirō licked his own lips at the sight.

Yūichirō's fingers lubricated, Mika felt the black haired boy spread his cheeks with his left hand before carefully by rapidly plunging his middle finger deep inside. Mika could feel the finger searching around for a second before it firmly stroked his prostate, causing Mika to let out a loud gasp and arch his back into the boy below him.

As they continued to make out, Yūichirō added a second and then a third finger into the blonde, loosening his hole and making him write above him as he teased his insides. Aware of Yuu's intentions, Mika backed away after a while, going down on his friend once again – this time without the obstruction of Yuu's underwear.

As Mika bobbed up and down, his tongue swirling round and around the head of Yuu's cock, the singer buried his hands in Mika's hair, stroking his head as he thrust deeper into his mouth. Mika sucked down to the base of Yuu's cock and began swallowing repeatedly, massaging the head with his throat muscles.

Finally out of breath, Mika backed away, running his tongue all the way up Yuu's dick, before grinding their erections together again and kissing the singer on the lips. "Fuck me, Yuu-chan. I don't even care if Guren is watching." Yūichirō grinned widely, pushing himself upright as the blonde backed away (upsetting Yoichi's drums even further).

Looking around for a few seconds to orient himself, Yūichirō turned away from Mika and walked behind the drum kit, grabbing the stool. "Why don't you get rid of the rest of your clothes and your shoes, Mika? I won't be a second." Stepping out of his own shoes and clothes, Yūichirō placed the stool in the middle of the stage and walked over to a guitar case, bending down to open it.

Unable to resist the easy target, Mika took a couple of steps towards his friend and smacked him, causing a loud sound to ring out across the hall, together with a laugh from Yuu. As the singer wiggled his hips, Mika ran his hands over the cheeks in front of him as Yuu straightened up, brandishing a guitar pick in one hand and a condom in the other.

"That's where it was hiding!" He threw the pick over his shoulder into the darkness as Mika stifled a laugh. Yūichirō stepped forward to kiss the blonde before gesturing to the stool he had previously placed. "This might not be dignified but you wanted the stage!"

Mika lay down over the stool, his erection enjoying the friction against the cool leather of the stool. Wasting no time, he felt Yūichirō gently push his legs apart before rapidly inserting three fingers again for some final loosening. After a few seconds the fingers withdrew and Mika felt the much warmer head of Yuu's cock nestling at his entrance. He pushed back in anticipation and with one smooth thrust Yūichirō sheathed himself inside him.

Yūichirō quickly established a smooth rhythm, and Mika could feel his hands running up and down his back – seemingly massaging him whilst fucking him. Musicians and their coordination. As Mika became more comfortable with the large member inside of him he began to thrust back at Yuu; the singer increasing his pace to match. The only sound that could be heard in the hall was the rhythmic slapping of Yuu's pubic bone against Mika's arse.

Yuu buried his cock inside of Mika before flipping the boy over underneath him, continuing his measured thrusting as he leaned forwards, running his tongue along the top of Mika's chest, up his neck and into his mouth. As their kiss grew in passion, Yūichirō began to thrust more forcefully, the stool wobbling a little each time.

This position gave his friend a better angle, and Mika could feel himself nearing orgasm as Yuu repeatedly hit his prostate. Perhaps sensing this, Yuu broke the kiss and leaned down to Mika's ear.

"Ride me, Mika. Don't stop until I can feel your cum splashing all over me." Mika let out a sad sigh as he pulled out, helped Mika up and lay back on the stool, resting one arm on the floor behind him and using the other hand to lower the stool as far as it would go. Mika quickly climbed on top, and lowered himself quickly onto Yūichirō, once again feeling full.

"Oh God Yuu-chan, nothing could make me stop now!" Mika bounced up and down as Yūichirō's cock speared into him again and again. Leaving one hand on the floor to keep him balanced, the singer reach forward and began rapidly stroking Mika's cock, making sure to keep it pointed directly at his face.

The joint stimulations of his cock and his arse became too much for the already close Mika and he threw his head back as his orgasm began, filling him with waves of pleasure and sending ropes of cum all over Yūichirō's face and chest. As the muscles in his arse clenched repeatedly from his orgasm, he heard Yuu gasp and buck inside of him before gently removing his hand from Mika's engorged cock and leaning back on the floor.

As he came down from his orgasm, Mika could feel the softer warmth of Yuu's dick inside of him, and see a stream of cum running down the singer's cheek and dripping onto the floor. Exhausted, Mika leaned forward over Yuu and licked up a large pool of sperm that had settled on his cheek. Keeping it in his mouth, he kissed Yuu gently, the two of them savouring the taste.

Satisfied, Mika rested his head up under Yuu's chin, watching his ejaculate slowly dripping off of his lover. Yūichirō ran a finger through one of these rivulets and held it up to Mika's lips. Closing his eyes, the blonde sucked the finger idly as he felt his friend gently kiss his hair.

"I think I need to take you out to dinner, Mika-chan."


End file.
